


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 105

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [5]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 105 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 105 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 105

ZOE  
I’m trying to decide which one of you is the bigger idiot.

TRANSLATION  
 _Emiswotur igedu diti idiya agak ambezur yepa idi._

GLORIA  
Please.

TRANSLATION  
 _Leglas atezi._

GLORIA  
Thank you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Asoluviv._

GLORIA  
I love you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Asa ijita idi._

ROMAN  
moss

TRANSLATION  
 _huslu_


End file.
